The Adventures Of Johnathon Rice
by kingjohn2050
Summary: Im Johnathon Patrick james rice, im 16 years old and im nerd of all my classes... and this my First time going on Kick ass Adventure With Ryoko and Mako, to fight this Darkness Once and for all as hero of peace in ... Δ The Adventures Of Johnathon Rice Δ
1. chapter 1

[ Tokyo, Japan Johnathon house]

In my room I was SLEEP in my bed for 3 hours but I'm was Dreaming about I'm the Legendary Chosen one who want me Save the UNIVERSE From EVIL Villains for killing million of people.

Evil guy: Well then kid I see you got some whats ours...

So hooded boy in gold with Big sword with flames of red and Green, I look at them bad guys I was new guy around...and start to fight them all with Kung Fu skills

Me: Cut the bull shit, LET FIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!

So all terror men started to attack me hard with there weapons, I unleased Blast wave to sent them to air , I teleport beat them ass with my kicks of fury, next I punch big Orge with Thunder Punch to blow him away for good .

Bad guy #2: Who hell are you? And what the hell are you?!

So I take off my hood and tell them my name ...

Me: Well then ... I'm Johnathon, Johnathon Patrick james Rice. Oh one more thing... IM THE HERO OF PEACE!!!!!!! Don't you all never forget!

I took off my jackie with my chest and going back to kicks some ass like hero ...

???: Johnathon... Johnathon

Then I wake up at 7:12 P.m. and sunrise, this girl Jumps and hit me in chest really hard like hell.

Me: Braaaaaazagrrr!!!!!!!! WHAT THE HELL Ryoko!

Ryoko:Look you idiot! You need wake your ass up!

Me: Ok fine! But Watch your Bull shit tone!

Ryoko punching me in face for I being a smartass to talk smack like a idiot I was now ...

[ Opening 1]

Jibun wo sekai sae mo kaete shimaesou na Shunkan ha itsumo sugu soba ni... Moments that seem like they can change both me And even the world are always right next to me...

Δ The ADVENTURES OF JOHNATHON RICE Δ

Kakusenu iradachi to tachitsukusu jibun wo mitsume Gazing at the irritation I can't hide and myself as I stand stock still

Mayoinagara nayaminagara kuyaminagara kimereba ii sa Kimi ga kureta kotoba hitotsu tomadoi ha kiesari Despite my hesitation, despite my worries, despite my regrets, I should decide With one word you've given me, my bewilderment vanishes

Karappo datta boku no heya ni hikari ga sashita Light shone in my once empty room

Miageta oozora ga aoku sumikitte yuku Tozashita mado wo hiraku koto wo kimeta Jibun wo sekai sae mo kaete shimaesou na Shunkan ha itsumo sugu soba ni...

The sky I gazed up at is so blue and serene I decided to open up a window that was shut Moments that seem like they can change both me And even the world are always right next to me...

Mitasenu nichijou ni aru hazu no kotae wo sagashite Searching for answers that must be in the unfulfillable everyday

Asahi ni hitori yawaraka na koe ni furimukeba If I turn around towards the lonesome, gentle voice in the sunlight

Mabayui hizashi no naka futo kimi ga homoemu Tozashita mado ga hirakisou ni naru Jibun wo sekai sae mo kaete shimaesou na Sonzai ha boku no me no mae ni...

You unexpectedly smile in the midst of brilliant sunlight I'm about to open up a window that was shut An existence that seems like it can change both me And even the world is right in front of my eyes...

Miageta oozora ga aoku sumikitte yuku Tozashita mado wo hiraku koto wo kimeta Jibun wo sekai sae mo kaete shimaesou na Shunkan wo kanjiru ima koko ni... Hikari he to ryoute wo nobashite...

The sky I gazed up at is so blue and serene I decided to open up a window that was shut Right now, I sense here a moment that seems Like it can change me and even the world... Spread both your hands towards the light...

Kokoro wo fukinukeru sora no iro kaoru kaze A fragrant wind the color of the sky blows through my heart

# Ep: I'm JOHNATHON RICE, The Hero Of Peace pt1 #

After I put in Black japanese School uniform which my mom gave me , me and my friend Ryoko are walking to

Honnōji Academy along our friend... that I forgot to meet her anyways are going walk together.

Ryoko: hi Mako!

Mako: oh hello Ryoko!... um who is this boy?

Me: I'm johnathon, Johnathon Rice , nice to meet yah Um...

Mako: Mako, just Mako nice to meet you too johnathon Rice!

Once we walking in gate ,the Honnōji Academy where everone learn to fight in combat for evil Outcasts for crime and save the ones we love.

Ira Gamagoori: MR. RICEEEE!!!!!!!!

I was run to man with white hair ... oh he got Anger issues for people who disobey the Rules, so you will Yell hell at you so be good DAMN IT.

Me: MR.GAMAGOORI SIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ira Gamagoori: Here's your Weapon for Did good on your test in class!

He give me Big Longsword made out of Crystals and Gold bars , I grab with both my hands like ture swordmen of Pride Strong, BRAVE , AND THE Mega BADASS Man I'm am FUCKIN NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ME: THANK YOU SIR!!!!!!!!! I WON'T FALL NO MATTER WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ira Gamagoori: THAT'S THE SPRIT MR. RICE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOW GET TO CLASS AT ONCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: SIR YES SIR!!!!!!!!!!!

I going to class Like Man in arms, But then Some girl in white school uniform following me like spy or something .

Satsuki Kiryuin: This boy with big SWORD... will be my one only Target I been looking for...

( Lunch Break )

I was eating big Blow of Rice with Eggrolls and Honey bun too for lunch made by my mama. Then Mako sneek behine me like we playing game of Tag. She hover my mouth and drag to tree .

Me: mrmrmrmrmmmmmmm...

Mako: Sorry johnathon! But here your lunch by way teehehehehe!!!!!

Me: Mako do sneek on me like that! I get heartattack or something , beside Ryoko punching me face this morning, was talking smart !

Mako: Well be nice to her, then she won't punch you... ok?

Me: Ok!

Then Satsuki Kiryuin found me talking to Mako in tree like we friends alone together, she grab blade with her right hand and jump to attack me head on

Next ep --


	2. Chapter 2

Satsuki: Mr.Rice...

I saw Satsuki with Samurai Sword on her Right hand and charge at us. so i grab Mako and jump up in air, then landed on the ground.

Me: What the Hell that?... we almost die!

Mako: Yeah... That's Satsuki Kiryūin is the top rank warrior of all Honnōji Academy!...

Me: Right!.. Look i handle this Satsuki, You get to Safety and protect my lunch too!

Mako: Ok!

While mako get to Safe, I grab Big LongSword and Charge at Satsuki, Then Both our Blades Clashes for Big Showdown!

Me: So your Satsuki Kiryūin?

Satsuki: yes im am!

so we Swing our Swords 100x, I rush to her With wind Crystal Storm Attack so big, A Wave Crystals to Strike her down!

Me: well that was easy!

But when smoke clears... she still standing hold the sword upper way.

Satsuki: is that all you got?... Johnathon Patrick James Rice!

I was in Shock! not only she block my Attack,but knows my name... but why?

Me: No!... I Just getting startstarted!

so i still got lot of skills left to Defeat Satsuki in Duel. she jump high for Large attack with ice attack on sword.

Satsuki: Take This!... SHOGONU FREEZE!

Satsuki freeze blast on me, so Void it with spint on ground , i was trapped in ice

me: Oh Shit!!!!!!

then she going to end me for good!

mako: JOHNATHON!

then Ryuko appearance changes further when using Life Fiber Synchronize with Senketsu. Her hair becomes even more feathery and is accented with vibrant red undertones and horn-like clips. Senketsu himself also undergoes a significant change in appearance after Synchronization; his "eyes" extend into wing-shaped crests jutting out from Ryūko's shoulders and his upper and lower parts transform into a black, skimpy suit of armor with red stripes. The top section of the armor covers Ryūko's neck, lower-jaw, arms, and upper breasts, and possesses a red, triangular ventilation grill centered on Ryūko's upper back. The top armor piece is connected to her skirt by three red strings (two in front, one in back), leaving everything between the underside of her breasts and her waist exposed. Her legs are also covered with thigh-height, high-heeled boots. and came to rescue me just in time!

me: Thx Sis... god bless you!

Ryuko: SHUT UP YOU IDIOT!!!!!!!!!

ME: YOU IDIOT TOO !!!!!!!!!!

next ch --


End file.
